The Twelve Days of Yuletide
by Elerrina Star
Summary: A rewrite of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" - Middle-Earth style! Just a bit of fun. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Ok, soooo... I haven't written anything for LotR in literally AGES. However, this little tidbit has been languishing on my hard drive for the last two Christmases now and I decided, what the heck, might as well post it now. It's just bit of silly humor (not something I normally write) and Christmas fun. Hope everyone enjoys it! Oh - and feel free to sing along if you know the tune! ;)**

* * *

><p>The inn was full and the talk was loud as Sam, Merry and Pippin gathered beside the tall, decretive tree that stood in the center of the Green Dragon, Hobbiton's most famous inn. They were getting ready to perform a brand new song that they had written in honor of all their friends, and especially Frodo, who was now gone across the sea.<p>

Merry: You ready, Sam, Pip?  
>Pippin: I was born ready, Merry!<br>Sam: I suppose…  
>Merry: Great! *Turns to crowd and clears throat to get attention* Welcome to the Green Dragon everyone! And thank you all for coming tonight! *Turns back to Sam and Pippin* Ready you two? Ok, here we go!<p>

Merry: On the First day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Pippin: A Courtyard with a White Tree!<p>

Sam: On the Second day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Pippin and Merry: Two Shiny Daggers-<br>Sam: (Wasn't that Lady Galadriel?)  
>Pippin and Merry: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!<p>

Pippin: On the Third day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Sam: Three Elven Rings-<br>Merry and Pippin: Two Shiny Daggers-  
>All three: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!<p>

Merry and Pippin: On the Fourth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Sam: Four Faithful Hobbits-<br>Merry: Three Elven Rings-  
>Pippin: Two Shiny Daggers-<br>All three: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!

Sam and Merry: On the Fifth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>All three: Five Is-tar-i!<br>Pippin: Four Faithful Hobbits-  
>Sam: Three Elven Rings-<br>Merry: Two Shiny Daggers-  
>All three: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!<p>

Sam: On the Sixth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Merry: Six Grey Ships Sailing-<br>Pippin: Five Is-tar-i!-  
>Merry and Sam: Four Faithful Hobbits-<br>Pippin: Three Elven Rings-  
>Sam: Two Shiny Daggers-<br>Merry: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!  
>Pippin: (Were halfway through!)<p>

Merry and Sam: On the Seventh day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Pippin: Seven Stones-a-Seeing-<br>Sam: Six Grey Ships Sailing-  
>Merry: Five Is-tar-i!-<br>Sam: Four Faithful Hobbits-  
>Merry: Three Elven Rings-<br>Pippin: Two Shiny Daggers-  
>Sam: (I already told you, Lady Galadriel gave you those!)<br>Pippin: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!

Pippin: On the Eighth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Merry: Eight Coats of Mithril-<br>Pippin: Seven Stones-a-Seeing-  
>Sam: Six Grey Ships Sailing-<br>All three: Five Is-tar-i!-  
>Pippin: Four Faithful Hobbits-<br>Sam: Three Elven Rings-  
>Merry: Two Shiny Daggers-<br>All three: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!

Pippin and Merry: On the Ninth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Sam: Nine Horsemen Riding-<br>Pippin: Eight Coats of Mithril-  
>Merry: Seven Stones-a-Seeing-<br>Pippin: Six Grey Ships Sailing-  
>Sam and Merry: Five Is-tar-i!-<br>Merry: Four Faithful Hobbits-  
>Pippin: Three Elven Rings-<br>Merry: Two Shiny Daggers-  
>Sam: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!<p>

Sam: On the Tenth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Pippin: Ten Ents-a-Marching-<br>Merry: Nine Horsemen Riding-  
>Sam: Eight Coats of Mithril-<br>Pippin: Seven Stones-a-Seeing-  
>Merry: Six Grey Ships Sailing-<br>Pippin: Five Is-tar-i!-  
>Merry and Sam: Four Faithful Hobbits-<br>Pippin: Three Elven Rings-  
>Sam: Two Shiny Daggers-<br>All three: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!

Merry and Pippin: On the Eleventh day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Sam: Eleven Dwarves-a-Mining-<br>Pippin: Ten Ents-a-Marching-  
>Merry: Nine Horsemen Riding-<br>Sam: Eight Coats of Mithril-  
>Merry: Seven Stones-a-Seeing-<br>Pippin: Six Grey Ships Sailing-  
>Sam: Five Is-tar-i!-<br>Merry: Four Faithful Hobbits-  
>Sam: Three Elven Rings-<br>Pippin: Two Shiny Daggers-  
>Sam and Pippin: And a Courtyard with a White Tree!<br>Merry: (Alright, one more time! Deep breath everyone!)

All three: On the Twelfth day of Yuletide Lord Elrond gave to Me-  
>Pippin: Twelve Elves Immortal-<br>Merry: Eleven Dwarves-a-Mining-  
>Sam: Ten Ents-a-Marching-<br>Pippin: Nine Horsemen Riding-  
>Merry: Eight Coats of Mithril-<br>Pippin: Seven Stones-a-Seeing-  
>Sam: Six Grey Ships Sailing-<br>All three: Five Is-tar-i!-  
>Merry: Four Faithful Hobbits-<br>Sam: Three Elven Rings-  
>Merry and Pippin: Two Shiny Daggers-<br>Sam: (I still say those were from Lady Galadriel…)  
>All three: And a Courtyard with a White Treeeeeeeeeeeee!<p>

*Bow*

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE EVERYONE HAS A MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) <strong>


End file.
